Harry Potter et le septième horcruxe
by Geraldine21
Summary: Attention, spoilers tome 6 ! Donnez votre avis, merci ! Ajout des chapîtres 6 à 8. Harry est à Godric's Hollow et bien qu'isolé, il doit trouver à tout prix les horcruxes...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Un mariage**

Harry Potter se réveilla brutalement et aussitôt sa mâchoire se crispa. Il passa sa main sur son menton piquant : il devait raser quotidiennement depuis quelques semaines quelques poils hirsutes. Il était de mauvaise humeur et il y avait de quoi. Il se leva et un bref coup d'oeil par la fenêtre n'arrangea pas la situation : une jeune voisine montait en voiture. Elle avait les cheveux roux et Harry soupira douloureusement en pensant à Ginny. Il l'avait vu dix jours auparavant... Harry se rallongea et se remémora...

Comme convenu, les Weasley avaient marié leur fils Bill à Fleur Delacour. En raison des évènements récents, la noce avait été réduite au plus simple. Mme Weasley avait craint que cette modestie ne heurte sa fière belle-fille mais celle-ci n'avait pas paru s'en plaindre. Pour s'y rendre, Harry avait été escorté par Maugrey Fol-Oeil et trois autres Aurors grâce à un Portoloin. Harry s'était réjoui de la tête des Dursley quand il leur avait annoncé la visite des quatre sorciers. Mais ni son oncle ni sa tante n'avaient osé protester à voix haute : Harry était revenu chez eux avec un tel regard qu'ils avaient compris qu'un évènement grave s'était produit. Harry ne leur avait rien dit. Loin d'éprouver de la compassion pour leur neveu, les Dursley comptaient avec impatience les jours qui les sépareraient définitivement de Harry, c'est-à-dire son dix-septième anniversaire, synonyme de la rupture du pacte de protection de Harry via la maison des Dursley.

Harry s'était retrouvé dans le jardin des Weasley, comme égaré dans ce lieu pourtant familier. Autour de lui régnait un chaos indescriptible : des tables, leurs chaises et les nappes volaient. Des terrines apparaissaient dans de gros pots et Harry et ses protecteurs durent se baisser brusquement pour ne pas être heurtés de plein fouet par des chapelets de saucisses. Des bouquets de fleurs se composaient tout seul. Quelques sorciers que Harry ne connaissait pas criaient, couraient, essayaient d'attraper des farfadets qui volaient les bouquets. De la maison provenaient des cris impatients.

- Maman, où sont mes chaussettes vertes ?

- Maman, Fred a ensorcelé ma robe, elle essaie de me ligoter avec les manches !

Harry avait souri : c'était la voix de Ron. Il s'avança vers la maison, le regard fixe pour ignorer tous ceux qui le regardaient avec curiosité et compassion. Il entra et sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard : Hermione se tenait face à lui.

- Ravie de te voir, Harry.

Son ton était grave mais sincère. Harry la serra contre lui.

- Ron est là-haut à se débattre avec une robe ensorcelée...

- J'ai entendu, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Mme Weasley, des cheveux s'échappant de sa coiffure de cérémonie, entra dans la cuisine et fondit sur Harry avant qu'il eut le temps de réagir. Elle l'étouffa presque et lui demanda bien cinq ou six fois comment il allait. Elle sembla vouloir dire autre chose mais se ravisa :

- Ron et...tout le monde sont en haut...

- Merci, madame Weasley.

Harry se demanda si elle savait pour Ginny et lui. Il grimpa lentement les escaliers, redoutant les moments à venir. Il entendit parler français en passant devant la première chambre et déduisit que Fleur finissait de s'y préparer avec sa famille. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Harry ne bougea plus. Il entendit Hermione bafouiller une excuse en s'eclipsant.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Ginny.

Il sentait son coeur palpiter : Ginny était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier verte joliment brodée de fils argentés. Un long silence s'installa et Ginny se força à sourire :

- Elle est aux couleurs de Serpentard mais tant pis...

Harry rit doucement :

- Aucune importance, tu es très belle...

Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla non, il s'approcha de Ginny et ils échangèrent un baiser.

- Nous nous faisons du mal, déclara Ginny en détournant la tête.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.

Il voulut lui prendre la main mais une porte s'ouvrit violemment et Ron, plus rouge que ses oreilles, en sortit en hurlant :

- Fred, je vais te tuer ! HARRY !

Les deux amis s'étreignirent et Harry écouta complaisamment Ron lui expliquer les sorts que lui avaient jeté Fred et George depuis la veille. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui et vit que Ginny n'était plus dans le couloir. La voix perçante de Molly Weasley s'éleva jusqu'à eux :

- DESCENDEZ ! Ca commence dans cinq minutes !

Harry et Ron descendirent, ce dernier l'abreuvant de paroles futiles pour ne pas avoir à lui parler des évènements récents et de leur séparation. Dans la cuisine, Harry félicita le futur marié qui faisait les cent pas, un peu nerveux, en jetant des regards intéressés sur la montagne de steacks pour le repas. Ron lui souffla :

- C'est la seule manifestation pour le moment de sa morsure par un loup-garrou !

Fred et George apparurent et saluèrent Harry, un peu gênés. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas digérés la vente d'un de leurs produits destinés à créer une nuit artificielle, qui avait permis à Drago Malefoy de faire circuler des Mangemorts dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Arthur Weasley indiqua sa place à Harry, au premier rang, à côté de Ginny. Elle lui sourit tristement et Harry ferma les yeux de douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit plusieurs personnes à la grille du jardin, qui ne regardaient pas du côté des invités.

- Des Aurors et des membres du ministère, chargés de la sécurité, lui dit Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête en silence. C'était surtout pour lui, pas pour les autres.

- Remus et Tonk ne sont pas là ?

- Non, en mission d'après McGonagall.

- Elle est là ?

- Oui, trois rangs derrière nous.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor : elle se força à lui sourire mais la fatigue et les soucis marquaient son visage.

- Et Hagrid ?

- Pas là non plus. Il fallait quand même quelqu'un pour continuer à surveiller Poudlard...

A midi moins deux, Fleur apparut dans une très belle robe dorée, rayonnante, au bras de son père. Elle souriait largement, offrant un contraste avec le reste de l'assemblée qui se forçait à la gaieté. Ron souriait bêtement à Fleur et Hermione lui mit un coup de coudes dans les côtes. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise : il était vêtu de son meilleur pantalon et de sa chemise la plus élégante mais il se distinguait au milieu des invités presque tous vêtus de robe de cérémonie pour sorciers. La petite sorcière qui officiait demanda, une fois Fleur parvenue aux côtés de Bill, si la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

- Non ! Pas encore !

Tous regardèrent, incrédules, Molly Weasley, ses yeux implorant. Harry vit qu'elle tenait la fameuse horloge indiquant où se trouvait chaque membre de sa famille. Des murmures s'élevaient et Fleur ne souriait plus. Arthur Weasley parla à l'oreille de sa femme et elle se rassit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Allez-y, chère madame, dit Mr Weasley, un peu pâle, à l'officiante.

- IL ARRIVE ! cria Molly Weasley.

Harry comprit enfin et un BANG ! retentit : Percy Weasley se matérialisa et s'assit, les yeux fixés au sol, sur la première chaise libre qu'il trouva.

Le repas détendit un peu l'atmosphère mais personne ne prononça le nom d'Albus Dumbledore : Hermione et Ron ne parlèrent à Harry que de potins et de Quidditch. A peine le gâteau fini, Percy salua son frère et Fleur, embrassa sa mère, serra froidement la main de son père et transplana. Fred et George maugréèrent : leur mère les avaient supplié de ne pas embêter Percy et c'est cette supplique, au lieu de la légendaire colère de leur mère qui avait eu raison des jumeaux.

- Mr Potter, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall et la suivit sans rien dire, conscient des regards posés sur eux. S'étant éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard dévisagea Harry avec douceur, comportement inhabituel qui augmenta le malaise de Harry.

- Comment allez-vous, Harry ?

- Pas très bien.

Cette franchise soulagea momentanément Harry mais le professeur McGonagall retrouva son air dur.

- Comme nous tous...je veux dire ceux qui déplorent la perte d'Albus Dumbledore...

Un silence pesant s'installa et la nouvelle directrice se racla la gorge.

- Hum...Quand la fête aura pris fin, votre escorte ne vous ramènera pas directement chez votre oncle et votre tante. Vous irez par Portoloin au Ministère de la Magie. Nous avons réussi, après de dures négociations, je ne vous le cache pas, à obtenir que vous passiez votre permis de Transplanage avant votre anniversaire...

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre quinze jours ? coupa Harry.

- Parce qu'il est fort à craindre que le jour de votre anniversaire des Mangemorts se présentent à Privet Drive pour vous retrouver et que vous aurez plus à penser à votre sécurité ce jour-là qu'à vous présenter au Ministère ! D'ailleurs, sachez que des mesures seront prises pour assurer une protection à votre famille. Il n'est pas impossible que les Mangemorts les soumettent à l'Imperium pour leur arracher un renseignement...

- Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit, ils ne savent même pas pour...

Le professeur McGonagall posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Mais ça, les Mangemorts ne le savent pas ! Et malgré ce que les Dursley vous ont fait endurer, je doute que vous vouliez apprendre qu'ils ont été tués !

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Je vous attends à Poudlard pour le premier septembre. Où voulez-vous aller en attendant ? Square Grimmaurd ?

- Professeur, je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard...

La directrice le dévisagea, s'attendant visiblement à cette réponse.

- Vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard plus qu'ailleurs, malgré _tout_...

- Il me faut retrouver Voldemort et le tuer...ou me faire tuer...

- Néanmoins, Poudlard...

- Pensez-vous que vous aurez beaucoup d'élèves à la rentrée, professeur ?

Il avait touché le point faible.

- Je pense que non, Mr Potter. J'ai reçu déjà beaucoup de lettres et peu m'assuraient de la confiance de leurs auteurs en la sécurité à Poudlard. Et je ne peux leur en vouloir...

- J'en suis navré, professeur. Ces élèves et leur famille seront isolés et à la merci des Mangemorts. Je suppose qu'un certain nombre de parents pensent que c'est ma présence à l'école qui la rend dangereuse ?

Harry lut la réponse dans le regard navré de la directrice.

- Si vous saviez à quel point cela me navre, Harry...

Harry détourna la tête et le professeur McGonagall reprit :

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Le jour de votre anniversaire, dès minuit, vous transplanerez là où vous avez choisi d'aller. Des Aurors seront autour de la maison pour protéger votre famille...

_Ma famille est ici ! _protestait une petite voix dans la tête de Harry.

- Vous devez me dire où vous allez, Potter !

- Dans la maison de mes parents, Lupin m'a dit qu'elle était inoccupée.

La directrice de Gryffondor inspira profondément et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué.

- J'ai bien fait en prévoyant un système de protection autour de cette maison... Mais il faudra faire comme si la maison était inhabitée, c'est-à-dire garder les volets fermés par exemple.

- Mais quand les Mangemorts auront constaté que j'ai quitté la maison de mon oncle, ils penseront sans doute à Godric's Hollow et s'ils ne peuvent y rentrer, ils sauront que j'y vis !

- C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi D... euh... quelqu'un a eu une idée : la maison de vos parents a subi un sortilège très puissant. Une sorte de mirage a été créé : tout le monde, y compris les Mangemorts, verra une maison normale et vide en apparence, même en y entrant. Cependant, vous devrez ne pas vous montrer et si vous quittez la maison, ne le faîtes pas pas la porte. Nous avons cassé une vitre de la cave : cela vous obligera à des acrobaties mais ça devrait aller. Bien entendu, utilisez votre cape d'invisibilité. Des Aurors se relayeront auprès de vous, vous serez rarement seul et plusieurs Portoloins seront installés afin de vous permettre de gagner divers endroits, comme Poudlard...

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils et reprit :

- Poudlard, disai-je, ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie, bureau des Aurors. Mais vous devez me promettre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère, de ne pas utiliser ces Portoloins, notamment celui de Poudlard, pour vous changer les idées.

Harry hocha la tête et la directrice se radoucit :

- Je sais que la tentation sera grande mais il ne faudra pas le faire à moins d'un danger extrême. Il ne faut pas permettre à nos ennemis de nous surprendre dans nos dernières défenses et je sais que vous aimez suffisamment certaines personnes pour ne pas les exposer encore plus qu'elles ne le sont. Promettez, Harry !

- Je vous le promets, dit-il d'une voix grave. C'est Dumbledore qui a suggéré le mirage de la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il vous donne des conseils, ne pourrais-je pas me rendre parfois à Poudlard pour lui parler ?

Le professeur McGonagall fronça tristement les sourcils.

- Harry, reprit-elle doucement, le fait qu'Albus ait son tableau à Poudlard ne signifie pas qu'il est toujours vivant. C'est un état particulier, très particulier, comme l'est celui de fantôme, par exemple. Une infime partie de son esprit survit dans ce tableau, et vous savez que la mort est un long, très long repos. Albus a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et _il ne peut plus être celui qu'il a été_... Harry, devenir adulte, c'est accepter de vivre sans l'aide de ceux qui nous quittent, en nous souvenant de ce qu'ils nous ont appris.

Harry déglutit douloureusement, saisissant confusément que le professeur McGonagall avait raison.

Elle lui fit plusieurs autres recommandations, notamment de communiquer le moins possible par hibou. Puis elle inspira longuement et le dévisagea :

- Vous serez quand même amené à quitter votre domicile pour...pour...

- Affronter Voldemort.

- Oui.

- J'ignore comment vous comptez vous y prendre mais je sais que vous disposez d'indices... Allez rejoindre les Weasley, Harry, et bonne chance !

Harry regarda la directrice avec lassitude : rien, vraiment rien n'assurait qu'ils auraient à nouveau l'occasion de se parler. Elle lui tendit lamain qu'il serra et vit dans ses yeux des larmes refoulées.

Harry regagna la noce et s'efforça à la gaieté : personne ne lui avait demandé de rapporter sa conversation, se doutant du drame qui se jouait. Harry s'efforça de retarder le moment des adieux mais bientôt les invités partirent les uns après les autres, ainsi que les mariés. Arthur Weasley baillait et les blagues des jumeaux se firent plus rares. Le silence tomba soudain et chacun évitait de regarder Harry. Le sang battant douloureusement dans ses tempes, Harry se leva :

- J'y vais.

Molly Weasley étouffa un cri et serra Harry contre lui. Hermione s'était levée mais Harry tendit le bras :

- Non, non ! Trop difficile...

Hermione ne bougea plus et Harry vit du coin de l'oeil ses gardes du corps se rapprocher.

- A bientôt, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Il se détourna et toucha le morceau de pneu qui servait de Portoloin pour le 4 Privet Drive en risquant un dernier coup d'oeil pour voir Ginny très pâle aux yeux embués de larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Permis de Transplanage**

Encore troublé par les adieux au Terrier, Harry mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas au 4 Privet Drive mais au Ministère de la Magie. Bien que déjà venu au Ministère, Harry était sûr de n'être jamais venu dans ce bureau.

- Harry, nous n'avons pas été présentés officiellement. Je m'appelle Henry Densmore.

Harry leva les yeux vers un homme très grand et mince, d'allure sportive et aux tempes grisonnantes. Il était l'un des Aurors venus chez les Dursley pour l'escorter au Terrier, mais l'attitude de ces derniers n'avait pas permis des présentations en règle. L'homme regardait Harry avec bienveillance et Harry se permit un petit sourire.

- Tu es dans le bureau des Aurors. Nos deux acolytes sont Ella Hagherty et Anton Burnwater.

Les deux nommés sourirent à Harry. La femme avait environ trente-cinq ans et ne semblait pas se soucier de son apparence, vêtue de vêtements moldus des plus simples. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et était elle aussi très grande. Anton Burnwater était de taille moyenne, massif mais comme Harry s'en rendit compte, sa corpulence ne l'empêchait pas d'être agile.

- Ah ! De nouveaux messages ! s'exclama Burnwater.

Il se précipita vers un petit tas de courrier et Harry regarda autour de lui. Le désordre régnait dans la pièce : quatre bureaux étaient jonchés de lettres, de messages, de dossiers. Les murs étaients couverts de photos animées soulignés des mots "RECHERCHE" et "DANGEREUX". Harry eut une moue dégoûtée en reconnaissant des visages familiers dont celui de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- J'ai reçu une information à propos de...euh...

Anton Burnwater s'était tu en se rappelant la présence de Harry.

- Hum hum ! Accompagnez Harry sans moi, je dois répondre à ce message immédiatement.

Harry suivit les deux Aurors qui l'invitaient à le suivre. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs familiers, Harry restant silencieux. Sirius était mort quelques étages plus bas, dans cette Arche mystérieuse. Une petite porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra à la suite des Aurors. La pièce était ronde, assez sombre. Harry constata avec soulagement que seul Wilkie Tycross, l'homme venu à Poudlard pour leur donner des leçons était présent : Harry aurait détesté croiser le ministre de la Magie ou Dolores Ombrage. Le petit homme salua et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez pris quelques leçons déjà et cela devrait être une formalité. Restez où vous êtes et concentrez-vous pour parvenir à cet croix.

Harry remarqua la croix au sol et hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux à demi et se concentra pendant que Tycross lui prodiguait des conseils. Harry inspira et s'élança. Il atterrit sur la croix mais vacilla.

- Pas mal ! Pas mal ! Recommencez !

Harry transplana pendant un quart d'heure, sans un mot, se perfectionnant à chaque essai. Le petit homme leva la main :

- C'est suffisant, je vous délivre votre permis.

Il agita sa baguette : une table et un parchemin apparurent. Il invita Harry à le signer et s'éclipsa dans une courbette. Ella s'approcha de Harry :

- Mise en pratique immédiate, Harry ! Nous allons transplaner dans le jardin de ton oncle et de ta tante. Je doute qu'ils apprécieraient de nous voir transplaner dans leur salon...

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

Un peu anxieux, Harry agrippa la manche de Henry Densmore.

- Un, deux, trois !

Harry rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était bien dans le jardin des Dursley, les Aurors à ses côtés. Il tâta son corps et entendit Ella pouffer :

- Tu m'as l'air entier !

- Comment le savez-vous ? Il fait nuit noire !

Harry se reprocha sa dureté et il y eut un instant de silence pénible.

- Hum... Harry, rentre seul ! Même s'ils dorment, j'ai entendu trop de choses désagréables sur les Dursley pour ne pas avoir envie de leur jeter un ou deux sorts !

La plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère. Ella avait allumé sa baguette et regardait Harry gravement.

- Les instructions pour ton départ définitif sont strictes : dès minuit, _pas une minute plus tard_, tu transplaneras pour Godric's Hollow.

- Pourquoi pas d'abord dans le bureau des Aurors ?

- Trop évident pour ne pas craindre une attaque, même si le Ministère est plus surveillé que jamais.

- D'accord...

- Nous t'attendrons à Godric's Hollow, même s'il est probable que les Mangemorts se doutent que tu iras là-bas. Bonne chance et à bientôt.

Harry rentra dans la maison le plus silencieusement possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'ADIEU AU 4 PRIVET DRIVE**

L'ambiance au 4 Privet Drive était extrêmement tendue. L'oncle Vernon ne manquait pas une occasion de distiller des allusions au prochain départ de Harry mais n'osait pas se vanter ouvertement d'être débarrassé de lui : il craignait que Harry se venge en l'affublant lui aussi d'une queue de cochon ou d'un sort encore pire. Dudley était indifférent au départ de son cousin et était plutôt silencieux : Harry savait pourquoi. Il avait surpris une conversation entre son oncle et sa tante : ils étaient convoqués chez un juge pour enfants suite à plusieurs plaintes pour dégradation et coups et blessures. Même l'oncle Vernon, si prompt à défendre son rejeton, avait eu du mal à trouver des excuses à Dudley. Seule la tante Pétunia affichait un air inquiet qui intrigua Harry. Trois jours avant son dix-septième anniversaire, elle se présenta dans la chambre de Harry qui nourrissait Hedwige. Harry la regarda durement, prêt à lui dire de ficher le camp, mais sa tante semblait gênée et il préféra se taire.

- Quand tu seras parti, lui dit-elle calmement, craignons-nous quelque chose ?

Dérouté, Harry la dévisagea et lut l'inquiétude dans son regard. Cette femme égoïste restait une épouse et une mère inquiète.

- C'est possible. Mais un service spécial, des gardes du corps, si tu préfères, vous surveilleront le temps qu'il faut. Ne sortez pas les premiers jours, faîtes des réserves de nourriture. Ils vous préviendront quand il n'y aura plus de danger.

La maigre femme frissonna et son regard redevint celui que Harry lui avait toujours connu. Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Harry se retourna vers Hedwige et caressa doucement le pelage de sa chouette. Il avait une tâche pénible à accomplir.

- Hedwige, je dois me cacher. Je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de hiboux. Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi mais tu t'ennuirais à ne pas pouvoir sortir.

Hedwige le regardait, ses yeux scrutateurs plus arrondis que jamais. Harry s'attendait à des coups de bec ou de serres mais il n'en fut rien.

- Dans trois jours, je te libérerais. Tu pourras aller chez Ron et te mettre à son service...

Harry approcha sa main tremblante de la tête de la chouette et celle-ci se frotta contre la paume de la main. Harry retint un sanglot tandis que Hedwige hululait doucement. Les trois journées suivantes se déroulèrent dans une étrange atmosphère : Harry ne put avaler que peu de nourriture et entre deux rangements, s'asseyait sur son lit, pris de nausées. Etait-ce la peur, le chagrin de ne pas retourner paisiblement à Poudlard, la crainte de la solitude et de l'enfermement ? Au crépuscule, à quelques heures de son dix-septième anniversaire, Harry appuya son front contre la fenêtre sans connaître la réponse.

Il ne dîna pas avec les Dursley et libéra Hedwige qui se posa un instant sur son épaule en frottant sa tête contre la sienne. Il la regarda s'envoler, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il s'essuya avec sa manche et jeta un dernier regard pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien. Henry Densmore se matérialisa dans la pièce et adressa un sourire compatissant à Harry. Il tenait un sac qu'il déposa au sol.

- Ah, ta malle est prête. Bien, bien... Dans se sac se trouve un Portoloin pour Godric's Hollow. Je ne peux pas transplaner avec ta malle. Après mon départ, laisse le sac ici, ça n'a pas d'importance, un sort le fera disparaître. N'oublie pas, minuit !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Y-a-t-il une trace de la présence de Mangemorts dans les environs ?

- Non, mais nous surveillons particulièrement les animaux, plusieurs Mangemorts sont des Animagi.

Henry disparut avec la malle et l'attente recommença. Peu de bruit provenait du rez-de-chaussée, les Dursley eux aussi attendaient. Harry ne descendit pas. 22h30... 23 heures... 23h30. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Harry saisit machinalement sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit les Dursley. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley se tenaient légèrement en retrait de la Tante Pétunia. Elle le regarda, le visage fermé et lança méchamment :

- Ne reviens jamais ici !

Harry sentit son visage rougir de colère et eut brutalement envie que des Mangemorts se présentent et leur infligent le sortilège Doloris. Alors que la porte se refermait, il ricana :

- Aucun risque que je revienne !

Il entendit les portes des chambres se refermer et se doutait que personne n'était encore couché.

23h45... 23h50... 23h55... 23h59... Harry tenait fermement une montre dérobée à Dudley. Son coeur battait deux fois plus vite que le mouvement de la trotteuse. 5...4...3...2...1 ! Harry se concentra et transplana.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Première nuit à Godric's Hollow**

Harry réussit un transplanage parfait et regarda aussitôt autour de lui. Il était dans un living-room aux volets clos et au papier-peint défréchi, meublé de vieux fauteuils presque défoncés, d'une table basse branlante et d'une vieille malle qui sentait le moisi.

- Te voilà bien arrivé, mon garçon !

Harry sursauta et vit Maugrey se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Densmore et Hagherty vérifient que les environs sont calmes...

Harry hocha la tête et aurait bien voulu participer à la conversation mais il éprouvait l'envie irrépressible de visiter le reste de la maison.

- C'est Molly qui a trouvé ces meubles dans sa remise. Ce n'est pas très reluisant mais tu...

Maugrey laissa sa phrase en suspens : Harry avait quitté la pièce. Il était au rez-de-chaussée. Le pièce voisine était la cuisine d'une propreté douteuse. L'autre pièce de cet étage était pourvu de rayonnages vides, autrefois bureau ou bibliothèque. Harry avisa une petite porte qui donnait sur la cave avec le fameux carreau cassé sur ordre du professeur McGonagall : il régnait dans la pièce un tel désordre poussiéreux que Harry referma vite la porte en éternuant. Au premier étage, Harry ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bains, elle aussi pâtissant du manque d'hygiène. La porte voisine donnait sur une grande chambre, celle de ses parents sans doute. Avaient-ils eu le temps d'y être heureux ? Déjà au moment de sa naissance, ses parents vivaient dans la crainte et le secret. Harry ouvrit la porte en face et entra dans une chambre plus petite au papier peint jaune lumineux avec une frise de canetons. Harry vacilla et appuya sa tête sur la porte. C'était sa chambre, LA chambre dans laquelle sa mère était morte...

- Tu vas bien, mon garçon ?

- C'est là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en serrant les dents.

- Oui...

- Je n'y dormirai pas !

- Je comprends. Ella et Henry sont en bas. Ella veut te montrer le dispositif de Portoloins qu'elle a installé.

Harry referma la porte en détournant le regard. Il descendit, prévoyant les regards compatissants des deux Aurors. Les visages inquiets de ses compagnons l'alarmèrent : était-il si bouleversé ? Il se détendit en suivant Ella lui montrant les Portoloins. L'Auror était presque aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey, ayant même installé un Portoloin dans les toilettes. Henry Densmore avait transplané chez madame Weasley qui donnait à Harry le lit d'un des jumeaux.

- Nous allons te laisser Harry, dit Ella. Il est deux heures du matin et je voudrais profiter de quelques heures de repos. Henry va faire de même. Maugrey va rester et surveiller les environs.

Harry murmura "d'accord" d'un ton peu convaincant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te dérangera pas, c'est juste pour cette nuit. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour demain ?

- Je voudrais aller sur la tombe de mes parents.

- Nous nous y attendions, rétorqua Ella avec un sourire triste. Nous t'y accompagnerons, Henry et moi.

Les deux Aurors saluèrent Harry et Maugrey, grimpèrent sur une chaise et touchèrent l'ampoule du luminaire qui servait de Portoloin pour le Ministère de la Magie. Harry resta immobile, les bras ballants.

- Tu vas occuper la grande chambre ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je vais m'installer dans ce fauteuil. On peut discuter si tu veux... ou bien je te fiche la paix ?

Harry rougit d'avoir été démasqué si aisément. Il aimait bien Maugrey mais n'était pas d'humeur à converser comme si de rien n'était ou juste pour tuer le temps. Il avait besoin de s'occuper et pensa à la cuisine malpropre. Il trouva le nécessaire de ménage et prononça l'incantation "Récurvite". Les ustensiles s'élevèrent dans les airs et entamèrent leur ballet de propreté. Harry les regarda s'activer et grommela :

- Du ménage pour mon anniversaire, charmant !

Il se coucha une heure et demie plus tard et tâcha de s'endormir sans trop penser à ses amis qui devaient s'être endormis paisiblement depuis longtemps.

Harry se réveilla et mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où il était. Il soupira et comprit que le jour était levé grâce aux quelques rais de lumière filtrant des volets branlants. Il se saisit de la montre volée à Dudley et lut 8h44. Il résista à l'envie de se recoucher et fit une toilette sommaire. Il descendit à la cuisine et sourit en voyant Maugrey affalé dans le fauteuil, ronflant bruyamment. Henry avait amené quelques provisions et Harry prépara du café pour la première fois de sa vie. Il grignota quelques tartines sans appétit et sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Maugrey :

- Hmmm, du café !

Harry lui proposa une tasse et rit de bon coeur en voyant Maugrey s'efforcer de ne pas recracher le café franchement mauvais. L'Auror avait une mine effrayante au réveil et Harry n'osa pas suggérer à son compagnon d'aller prendre une douche et se demanda s'il savait ce qu'était une machine à laver le linge. Guère plus disposé à parler que la veille, Harry fut soulagé de voir apparaître Ella et Henry. Ella avait les bras chargés de paquets et Harry sourit en songeant que ses amis avaient pensé à lui. Il ouvrit celui de Ron, un recueil des "500 blagues les plus drôles du monde de la sorcellerie". Il le feuilleta en songeant avec amertume que son meilleur ami cherchait à le distraire. Harry avait l'habitude d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire loin de ceux qu'ils aimaient. "Privet Drive ou ici, quelle différence ?" se dit-il en déchirant sauvagement l'emballage du cadeau commun de Hermione et Ginny. Il ne vit pas les regards alarmés de ses compagnons qui se détendirent en voyant Harry sourire face au plus gros paquet de confiseries de Honeyduckes qu'il eut jamais vu. Il sut immédiatement en tâtant le paquet mou de madame Weasley qu'elle lui avait tricoté un pull au goût discutable. Même Fred et George lui avaient envoyé un cadeau en provenance de leur boutique, un lot d'une cuiller, d'une fourchette et d'un couteau. Harry manipula avec méfiance la cuiller qui se transforma en paire de menottes. Les trois Aurors eurent du mal à faire disparaître le sortilège mais cet intermède eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. La fourchette essaya de coiffer les cheveux en désordre de Harry et le couteau réduisit en pièce les papiers d'emballage. Harry eut juste le temps de mettre à l'abri les mots qui accompagnaient les cadeaux mais ne voulut pas les lire sur-le-champ : il n'était pas pressé de connaître les détails des occupations de vacances de ses amis. Il se reprocha son attitude "Tu ne vas pas être jaloux, quand même!" et se promit de lire les lettres dès son retour. Il avait présentement en tête autre chose à accomplir.

- Nous y allons ? dit-il d'une voix déterminée.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Le cimetière**

- Tiens, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intrigué, saisissant la fiole et un petit sachet en papier que lui tendait Henry Densmore.

- Du Polynectar et quelques cheveux subtilisés en douce à des Moldus ayant environ ta taille et ta corpulence.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour marquer son étonnement.

- C'est une décision de l'Ordre du Phénix. Transplaner au cimetière aurait été une solution qui avait le mérite de la praticité et de la sécurité. L'Ordre comprend que tu as besoin de quitter l'atmosphère confinée de ton domicile. Nous avons des consignes concernant les entorses tolérées à ta sécurité. McGonagall s'est inclinée, sous l'influence de Lupin notamment, qui comprend mieux que quiconque ce qu'est l'isolement. Il a fallu admettre que tu ne peux vivre sans sortir ni même te déplacer dehors constamment sous la cape.

Harry se sentit plus léger mais Henry leva la main.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est une autorisation pour aller et venir comme bon te semble. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas idiots, s'ils surveillent la maison et qu'ils voient passer régulièrement un inconnu au quartier, tu peux être sûr que ta sécurité sera compromise. Pour ce matin, tu sortiras avec ta cape. Sur le chemin du cimetière se trouve un fast-food, tu iras dans les toilettes, boiras le Polynectar et tu ressortiras comme n'importe quel client. Prends garde à bien ôter tes lunettes et emmener un sac pour y mettre la cape.

Le trio gagna le sous-sol. Les Aurors se métamorphosèrent et glissèrent facilement à travers le carreau cassé. Ils s'éloignèrent pour faire le guêt et un roucoulement d'Ella, signal convenu, annonça que la voie était libre. Harry se recouvra de sa cape et se contorsionna pour ne pas se blesser sur les tessons acérés. Après quelques acrobaties, il huma avec plaisir l'air tiède et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : malgré la faible luminosité, son regard était déjà habitué à l'obscurité.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il pour ses compagnons.

Il se retourna et vit pour la première fois sa maison-prison. C'était une grande bâtisse de style victorien dont la façade aurait bien eu besoin d'être repeinte. Le jardin à l'abandon devait être agréable soigneusement entretenu. Dans le fast-food désigné, Harry parvint sans encombre aux toilettes et enfermé dans une cabine, glissa un cheveu dans la fiole de Polynectar et but en faisant la grimace. Les fourmillements et les étranges sensations ressenties lors de sa première absorption de Polynectar ne se renouvelèrent pas : le moldu choisi n'avait la corpulence d'un Crabbe ou Goyle et Harry n'avait pas à grossir de la même surface... Il sortit des toilettes et jeta un oeil au miroir : le reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au physique agréable et passe-partout.

Ayant franchi la grille en fer forgé du cimetière, le visage fermé, Harry se retourna et vit un pigeon, ou plutôt Ella, se poser sur une branche. Il ne vit pas de rat se faufiler entre les tombes mais savait que Henry Densmore l'avait à l'oeil. Harry erra lentement dans le petit cimetière : d'après les renseignements donnés par Lupin, la tombe de ses parents se trouvait à peu près au milieu du cimetière. Il leva les yeux : un cortège de silhouettes noires suivait un cercueil porté par quatre hommes. Harry sentit son ventre se crisper et il chercha Ella du regard. Il la vit voler vers le groupe mais elle se posa sur une branche à mi-distance entre le cortège et Harry : c'était certainement un vrai enterrement de Moldu. Harry frissonna : seize ans plus tôt, un même cortège, sans doute plus réduit, avait suivi le même chemin, mais avec deux cercueils... Il continua de chercher et vit une vieille femme à quelques mètres de lui. Elle portait un bouquet de roses. Harry se dit qu'elle venait peut-être souvent et l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi, madame, savez-vous où se trouve la tombe des Potter, James et Lily Potter ?

La vieille femme parut surprise et dévisagea Harry avec curiosité :

- Voyons, attendez, ça me dit quelque chose... Six ou sept tombes, un peu plus loin...

- Merci !

Harry tourna les talons et marcha de plus en plus vite : il plissa les yeux et vit deux noms gravés sur une petite tombe... Un cri perçant d'animal déchira l'air et Harry se retourna. Il resta figé en voyant la vieille femme une baguette magique tendue vers lui.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry frissonna violemment et ouvrit la bouche d'horreur en voyant un éclair vert aveuglant... Il tomba à genoux et ne comprit pas : il était vivant. Il se saisit maladroitement de sa baguette et la pointa vers la vieille femme. Celle-ci était allongée sur le dos, les traits déjà figés par la mort. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Ella et Henry ayant repris leur forme humaine courir vers lui. Le cortège de Moldus en deuil s'exclamait bruyamment, stupéfait et Harry était certain d'avoir entendu le mot "Police".

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bafouilla-t-il. J'ai vu la femme avec sa baguette et j'ai entendu "Avada Kedavra" !

- Ne restons pas là ! supplia Ella.

- _Oubliettes_ ! cria Henry Densmore en pointant sa baguette vers les Moldus.

Harry vit le cortège se reformer en ne le leur accordant plus aucune attention.

- Aidez-moi à l'asseoir ! gémit Densmore. Si jamais d'autres Moldus arrivent...

Harry souleva le corps sans vie avec répulsion et aida les deux Aurors à l'installer sur un banc en position assise, comme si elle se reposait. Ella regardait autour d'eux très vite, son regard balayant tout le cimetière.

- C'est vous qui avez crié, Mr Densmore ?

- Oui. J'ai vu la femme tendre une baguette. Je la surveillais, je trouvais bizarre qu'elle apporte un bouquet de roses rouges. Je suis fils de Moldus et on ne met généralement pas ce genre de fleurs sur une tombe. Quand je l'ai vu sortir sa baguette, je me suis transformé mais trop tard. Etre Animagus, ça a ses avantages mais parfois...

- Ella, merci, je vous dois la vie ! lui dit Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée !

- Quoi ? fit Harry interloqué.

- Chut, vous deux, plus tard, regardez !

Harry regard le visage de la vieille femme. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celui qu'il avait eu face à lui deux minutes plus tôt. Les traits de déformèrent, le visage s'allongea, les cheveux redevinrent longs et raides... Harry se frotta les yeux et les trois s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

- Bellatrix Lestrange !

- Co...comment ça se fait ? bafouilla Harry.

- Polynectar ! dit Ella. Si l'on meurt alors qu'on a pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, le corps revient vite à sa forme originelle.

- MAIS QUI L'A TUEE ?

- J'ai vu qu'Henry te suivait de près et je regardais le groupe. Je n'ai pas vu Bellatrix sortir sa baguette mais j'ai vu à l'arrière du groupe de Moldus un homme brandir une baguette et crier "Avada Kedavra" puis transplaner...

- Qui était-ce ?

- Je...je ne suis pas sûre...il faut que j'aille au Ministère...

- Ok, allons-y !

- Et mes parents ?

Les deux Aurors regardèrent Harry.

- Ca peut attendre quelques minutes, Ella ? demanda Henry.

- Oui, oui.

Harry se retourna lentement et lut sur une petite pierre tombale cette simple inscription : _Lily et James Potter_. Il baissa la tête et ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Il avait cependant conscience de l'agitation dans son dos. Il vit Henry s'emparer du corps de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se retourna et vit le corps de son ennemie jetée dans un vieux caveau abandonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'allez pas mettre son corps ici, en face de la tombe de mes parents ?

Devant le regard interloqué de Harry, Henry rougit de confusion.

- Oh pardon, Harry. Oui...je..C'est momentané, on reviendra chercher le corps...

- Il faut y aller, mon petit, lui dit Ella. Désolée...

Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge et regarda une dernière fois la tombe. Il murmura "Je vous aime" et s'éloigna encadré de près par les deux Aurors.

Rentrée à Godric's Hollow, Ella transplana immédiatement pour le Ministère tandis que Henry faisait un rapport détaillé à Maugrey qui venait d'arriver pour son tour de garde. Le vieil Auror rugit et eut un rictus de satisfaction quand il apprit que la Mangemort était Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry et ses deux gardiens buvaient une tisane de verveine bien chaude quand Ella réapparut.

- Il est bien à Azkaban...

- Mais qui ? grogna Maugrey.

- Malefoy !

Harry sursauta.

- Tu veux bien t'expliquer, Ella ?

Henry Densmore criait presque.

- L'homme que j'ai vu tuer Lestrange a des cheveux blond très clair, presque blanc et j'ai cru que c'était Lucius Mal...

Elle s'arrêta, comprenant en même temps que les autres. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi estomaqué de sa vie.

- Drago Malefoy ?

- Ridicule ! lança Maugrey. Pourquoi cette vermine déjà soumise à Vous-Savez-Qui tuerait une alliée, fidèle parmi les fidèles, et sa tante de surcroît ?

- C'était lui, j'en suis sûre à présent, affirma Ella d'un ton sans réplique.

- Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Densmore.

Harry les regarda longuement.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, finit-il par dire.

Alors que les autres parlaient de renforcer la sécurité et de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Il pensait à la scène sur la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, Dumbledore qui parle et Drago qui baisse sa baguette... Non, impossible. D'avoir des scrupules et d'hésiter à tuer était une chose, changer _radicalement_ de camp en était une autre...


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Le refus de Hermione**

Harry se retrouva seul à Godric's Hollow pour la première fois. La scène du cimetière avait contraint les Aurors à s'affairer loin de chez Harry et il apprécia quelques minutes sa solitude. Il entreprit de lire son courrier d'anniversaire et commença par celle de Ron. Son meilleur ami n'était pas un habile épistolier et cette lettre ressemblait aux rares qu'il lui avait envoyé au cours de ces dernières années. Le style était brouillon et Harry devinait les efforts du benjamin des Weasley pour ne pas aborder les sujets trop tristes ou de le déprimer en lui contant par le menu les moments agréables qu'il passait. Harry lut avec amertume une phrase concernant "l'humeur de troll de Ginny". Ron l'informait aussi que Hewige était bien au Terrier et que la cohabitation avec Coquecigrue était catastrophique. La lèvre de Harry trembla et il lut la lettre de Hermione. La jeune fille repartait chez ses parents pour la fin des vacances mais Harry pouvait lui écrire en faisant transiter le courrier par le Terrier. Son amie lui renouvelait sa proposition d'aide pour les Horcruxes. Ginny avait signé la lettre et Hermione avait simplement écrit qu'elle et celle qui fut sa petite amie pensaient très fort à lui. Harry se laissa aller quelques minutes à penser aux moments délicieux passés avec Ginny et fut tenté de lui écrire une lettre l'assurant qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il se ravisa et renonça aussi pour le moment à informer ses amis de l'attaque du cimetière. Ron s'affolerait et Hermione l'assommerait d'hypothèses. Il devait faire le vide dans sa tête et se consacrer aux horcruxes. C'était la tâche des Aurors d'éluder le mystère de Drago tuant Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bien que détruire Nagini, l'autre horcruxe, fut aussi important que le mystère de R.A.B, Harry choisi de s'atteler d'abord à ce dernier. Il écrivit à Hermione, lui taisant les évènements de la veille.

"_Chère Hermione, me voici bien arrivé. Je te remercie pour ton cadeau et ta lettre. Mes compagnons sont attentifs mais je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça, j'aurai peut-être préféré rester chez les Dursley. Savoir que je serai quasi emprisonné et que pour sortir il me faut recourir à mille ruses provoquent beaucoup de colère en moi. Je pars à la recherche du messager du médaillon mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Est-il possible que je transplane chez toi et que tu me donnes un coup de main pour éplucher l'annuaire de l'école et les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier? Si cela te pose un problème ou à tes parents, n'hésite pas ou bien si ça prend trop sur ton temps de loisirs..."_

Harry sourit : Hermione ne considérait sûrement pas du travail comme une perte de temps ou une privation de loisirs. A la relecture de sa lettre, il constata avec étonnement qu'il s'était plus ouvert qu'il ne le pensait. Cependant, il renonça à changer le contenu du message.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent dans l'ennui. Sur les conseils d'Ella et Densmore, il devait se reposer et ne pas agir sous le coup de l'émotion causée par le meurtre de Lestrange par son neveu. Il se gava de chocogrenouilles en lisant le livre de blagues offert par Ron. Mais bien vite, les devinettes sur les trolls et les blagues sur les elfes de maison ( il espérait que Hermione n'ait pas vu ça sinon Ron avait du passer un mauvais quart d'heure ) le lassèrent. Bien que n'ayant jamais été un fanatique de sport, hormi le Quidditch, il s'astreint à quelques exercices de souplesse : Henry Densmore le lui avait suggéré, soulignant avec justesse que ses muscles allaient s'engourdir faute d'activiter physique. Enfin, Maugrey passa le soir en coup de vent déposer la réponse de Hermione.

"_Cher Harry, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre et ta demande, et je suis sensible à ton désarroi et ton humeur. C'est pourquoi il m'est encore plus difficile de te refuser momentanément mon aide. En effet, nul doute que Malefoy ou Rogue aient instruit Voldemort de notre amitié et si mes parents avaient une horloge semblable à celle des Weasley, je suis certaine que mon aiguille serait sur "en danger de mort". Aussi l'Ordre a-t-il décidé de mettre la maison de mes parents sous haute surveillance. J'aurai pu taire à mes parents ce fait mais ils m'ont toujours accordé leur confiance et je n'ai pu leur cacher la vérité et la mort de Dumbledore. Tu peux imaginer quelle fut leur réaction et seule une longue lettre bienvenue de McGonaggall_ _les a empêchés de me retirer de Poudlard. Nous n'osons guère sortir et nous voulons passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Je me vois mal leur dire que je dois rester enfermée dans ma chambre à lire des annuaires de l'école ou de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pardonne-moi Harry, dans trois semaines, je suis de retour à Poudlard et j'entends bien trouver ce R.A.B : Ron n'y échappera pas non plus, de gré ou de force. Je vais quand même écrire au professeur McGonagall pour savoir si tu peux transplaner chez moi ou au Terrier pour quelques minutes. A très bientôt. Hermione"_

Harry reposa la lettre et l'espace d'une seconde, les mots "abandon" et "lâcheté" traversèrent son esprit. "Mais tu es fou ! Penser ça de Hermione !" La culpabilité lui serrant le coeur, il se redressa. Au diable la sécurité et les consignes de l'Ordre ! Il allait transplaner chez Hermione. Il était dix heures du soir et dans un demi-sourire, il pria pour ne pas trouver Hermione se déshabillant pour se coucher... Il se concentra et transplana. Il sut immédiatement qu'il était bien arrivé : il était dans une chambre au papier peint vert amande, meublée confortablement mais sans chichis, un pan de mur occupé par une bibliothèque. Une masse de cheveux emmêlée et sa propriétaire étaient penchées sur un bureau et Hermione fit un bond en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Elle se retourna prestement, sa baguette était tendue vers l'intrus.

- HARRY !

En se retournant, son peignoir s'était entrouvert et Harry aperçut le tissu à petites fleurs. Hermione s'en rendit compte et tous deux détournèrent la tête en rougissant et toussotant pendant que Hermione faisait un double-noeud à la ceinture.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry devina la voix inquiète de madame Granger. Hermione se précipita et entrouvrit la porte :

- Ce n'est rien maman ! Il y a une araignée dans ma chambre et j'ai eu peur...

Hermione referma la porte.

- Je préfère qu'ils ignorent ta présence. Ils ne le prendraient pas mal mais ils ne sauraient pas trop quoi faire en ta présence...

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la colère de sa solitude, Harry aurait mal pris ces paroles, mais le plaisir de revoir son amie effaça ses pensées noires.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es allé chez Ron ? Tu as reçu ma lettre ? chuchota-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

Harry sourit :

- Une chose à la fois. Je ne vais pas trop mal. Je ne suis pas allé chez Ron : il sait difficilement garder un secret et bientôt tout le Terrier serait au courant et madame Weasley avertirait sans doute l'Ordre du Phénix qui m'assommerait de mises en garde. J'ai bien reçu ta lettre...

Hermione le regardait en biais, anxieuse.

- Je comprends. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu fâché mais être enfermé me détruit l'humeur. J'en ai conçu de l'aigreur et bien que j'aurai pu te le taire, j'en éprouvais de la culpabilité et je ressentais comme un devoir de m'excuser.

Hermione le regardait maintenant bien en face, les yeux bienveillants.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

Une minute de silence embarrassé s'ensuivit et Harry égara son regard sur le bureau. Il avait manifestement interrompu l'écriture d'une longue lettre à juger par le tas de feuilles.

- Qui va devoir lire ton roman ? plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione ne comprit pas puis avisa son courrier. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla :

- Euh, une amie...

Le ton embarrassé de son amie ne l'inquiéta pas : cela ne semblait pas un secret d'état ou concernant la sécurité de leur entourage.

Hermione fit apparaître deux tasses de thé bien chaud avec une facilité déconcertante. Assis en tailleur sur la moquette moelleuse, Harry sirotait le breuvage, Hermione attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Je mets R.A.B. de côté pour le moment, le temps de ton retour à Poudlard. Je m'attaque à Nagini mais je ne sais pas comment. Il est forcément avec Voldemort. Même si je trouvais leur cachette, comment l'approcher sans me retrouver face à lui ? J'aurais deux ennemis à affronter...

Hermione, soucieuse, fronçait les sourcils, chez elle synonyme d'intense activité cérébrale.

- Tu parles Fourchelang...

- C'est vrai, se remémora soudain Harry. Mais en quoi ça va m'avancer ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je trouverai !

L'air déterminé de Hermione, reflet exact de celle qu'il avait fréquenté six ans à Poudlard, le rassura.

- Harry, il est bientôt vingt-trois heures. Si un Auror débarque chez toi et ne te trouve pas, ça va être un beau remue-ménage...

Harry hocha la tête en refoulant l'idée qu'elle le mettait dehors mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle avait raison : Hermione était obsédée par le réglement et sa sécurité lui était chère.

- J'y vais.

Toute amertume s'enfuit face au visage fermé et inquiet de Hermione. Il la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et transplana, la laissant les bras ballants, les yeux humides.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. La bibliothèque nationale**

La nuit fut courte, mille plans s'échafaudant, s'effondrant les uns après les autres. A quatre heures, Harry sombra dans le sommeil, une idée à appliquer. Le lendemain, il but une gorgée de Polynectar et devint un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, le front légèrement dégarni. Jugeant ses vêtements trop juvéniles pour son physique, il passa un jean et un tee-shirt neutre. Il choisit de transplaner, couvert de sa cape, dans le hall du bureau de poste local. Il évita de peu une petite dame âgée qui s'approchait du comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un employé. Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte d'une cabine téléphonique et après s'être assuré que ni personne, ni une caméra de surveillance ne le regardaient, il se débarrassa prestement de sa cape. Il ouvrit l'annuaire, composa un numéro et quand il entendit une voix dire "Allô !", il tâcha de prendre une voix la plus grave possible :

- Je suis bien au Centre National de la Protection des Animaux ?

- Oui monsieur ! Puis-je vous aider ?

- Euh...oui. Je suis étudiant, je fais une recherche sur la disparition de certaines espèces de serpents en Grande-Bretagne et j'aurai aimé savoir si vous pouviez me renseigner.

- A quel sujet précisément ?

- Euh... Y'a-t-il une espèce qui ait disparu ou une autre qui soit apparu récemment dans certaines régions ?

- Alors là, vous me posez une colle ! Ici, on s'occupe plutôt des chats et chiens battus ou abandonnés...

- Mais vous n'avez pas des statistisques ou une revue qui parlerait de ça ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais puisque vous êtes étudiant, il y a bien un professeur qui pourrait vous renseigner mieux que moi, non ?

Agacé, Harry raccrocha. Il rechercha un autre numéro.

- Bibliothèque Nationale bonjour !

- Bonjour madame, je voudrais connaître vos horaires d'ouverture.

- Du lundi au vendredi de 9h à 19h30 et le samedi de 8h30 à 16h, monsieur.

- Je vous remercie, madame.

- Je vous en prie.

Le soir, Harry informa Henry Densmore qu'il allait s'absenter une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain. L'Auror ne le questionna pas bien qu'il eut manifestement envie de le faire mais lui parla de la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange :

- Harry, nous avons tu la mort de Lestrange. Seule McGonagall, Lupin savent et d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de pas encore informer le grand public, ni même le Ministre, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rictus de satisfaction. Nous comptons affoler un peu les Mangemorts et Tu-Sais-qui en laissant dans l'ignorance de la mort de Lestrange. Peut-être l'un d'entre-eux aura-t-il la curiosité d'aller au cimetière voir si elle y est toujours et alors nous ferons une bonne prise.

- Et Drago ?

- Aucune trace.

Le lendemain, Harry but à nouveau une gorgée de Ploynectar et redevint l'homme qu'il fut la veille. Revêtu de la cape d'invisibilité, il transplana dans la grande salle aux milliers de volumes de la Bibliothèque Nationale cinq minutes avant l'ouverture. Quelques employés s'installaient à leur poste en baillant. Harry attendit trois ou quatre minutes que les premiers usagers s'installent et choisit une allée discrète pour se débarrasser de sa cape qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos. Il s'approcha d'un ordinateur et admit qu'être à Poudlard ne favorisait pas la maitrise de l'outil informatique : Dudley ne lui avait jamais laissé approcher le sien. Une employée l'aida gentiment et Harry eut bientôt à l'écran une liste impressionnante de documents se rapportant aux serpents. Il élimina tous ceux qui traitaient de leur étude physiologique ou les ouvrages trop anciens. La liste se réduisit quelque peu et il se concentra sur les revues spécialisées. Il ramena à sa table "Reptiles Magazine", "Serpico, le magazine des mordus de serpents", "Nature Passion". Ces magazines réservés à des amateurs ne lui apprirent rien d'intéressant et il décida de se plonger dans des thèses récentes, pavés dont seule Hermione aurait pu se délecter sans périr d'ennui. Il revint avec l'un d'entre eux : "Etudes des diverses espèces de serpents dans leur habitat naturel en Grande-Bretagne et les conséquences de l'urbanisation sur leur comportement". La femme en face de lui le regarda bizarrement.

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais il y déjà un monsieur à cette place.

Interloqué, Harry la dévisagea sans comprendre puis bondit hors de sa chaise. Il fonça aux toilettes sous l'oeil réprobateur du surveillant de salle et jura en voyant son reflet - cheveux en bataille, cicatrice, yeux verts affolés - dans le miroir. Heureusement, la fiole de Polynectar était dans son blouson et non dans le sac qu'il avait laissé à sa place : l'emmener aurait été une folie, la femme aurait crié "Au voleur !". Il revint à sa place et sa voisine lui souffla :

- Un jeune homme s'est assis à votre place mais je lui ai dit que la place était prise !

Harry la remercia en bafouillant.

Il se reprocha sa stupidité et surveilla l'horloge. En fin de journée, le ventre vide ( ne disposant pas d'argent moldu, il s'était contenté de boire un peu d'eau aux lavabos et le Polynectar régulièrement ), il referma la sérieuse mais soporifique thèse sur les serpents sans avoir rien appris.

Le lendemain à neuf heures il était de retour à la bibliothèque, ayant pris soin d'emmener de quoi manger. Il renonça aux autres études universitaires pour le moment et retourna aux ordinateurs. Il choisit de se concentrer sur les documents publiés il y a moins d'un an. Quelques articles de journaux étaient référencés, souvent pour signaler une morsure de vipère sur un être humain. A chaque référence, un petit résumé révélait la teneur du contenu. Ce fut le résumé d'une revue scientifique qui attira l'oeil de Harry.

"_Etrange comportement de certains reptiles dans un village du Sussex. Gilbert Braddock, un éminent spécialiste..."_

Harry cliqua sur le lien et son coeur battit plus vite : l'article provenait d'une revue scientifique et écologiste "Alerte Nature".

"_Notre revue déplore la perte d'un de nos plus éminents universitaires et collaborateurs, Gilbert Braddock. Parti dans le Sussex étudier le comportement étrange de certains serpents, la police locale a découvert le corps inanimé de notre confrère au milieu d'un champ. En dépit de son âge peu avancé et de sa bonne santé, les médecins ont conclu à un arrêt cardiaque. Gilbert était parti suite au courrier d'un photographe naturaliste. L'homme avait constaté que le nombre de serpents locaux - espèce inoffensive pour l'homme - très présents dans la région, avait diminué de façon inquiétante. Le décès brutal de notre collaborateur a empêché jusqu'à ce jour de connaître la raison de cette régression de la population reptilienne mais nous pouvons supposer qu'une pollution sans doute d'origine industrielle n'est pas être étrangère à ce phénomène. Un de nos collaborateurs se rendra prochainement dans le Sussex pour poursuivre l'enquête du regretté Gilbert Braddock."_

Harry releva les yeux et imagina la scène : un cadavre sans trace physique d'agression... Des serpents qui disparaissent... Effrayés par un plus gros, vraiment plus gros ?

Fébrilement, Harry pianota "Sussex" et "Serpent" sur le clavier. L'article de la revue revint en premier, puis deux articles de journaux dont un mentionnait le décès de Gilbert Braddock. Le résumé du second était moqueur mais Harry cliqua sur le lien du journal, le "Sussex Daily News".

"_La police a arrêté en état d'ébriété dans un pub de St-John un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années racontant à un public amusé que s'étant arrêté aux abords de Little Valley, village distant d'une trentaine de kilomètres,_ _afin de satisfaire un besoin naturel, il avait vu un serpent énorme, selon ses dires au moins dix mètres de long. L'homme a été conduit..."_

Harry s'arrêta de lire, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Nul doute n'était permis. Little Valley. Il retourna à sa place prendre ses affaires et transplana pour Godric's Hollow.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Little Valley**

Plongé dans ses pensées, mettant au point une stratégie d'élimination de Nagini, Harry remarqua à peine l'arrivée de Ella lui apportant des provisions, dont un énorme gâteau confectionné par madame Weasley. Ella, devant son air préoccupé, s'apprêta à repartir mais Harry se leva :

- Ella, ai-je droit de pratiquer l'Avada Kedavra ?

Ella écarquilla la bouche de surprise.

- Eh bien, si tu es en danger, on peut estimer que ce serait de la légitime défense et nul...

- Non, il me faudra sûrement le pratiquer sur un ennemi ignorant ma présence...

Le visage de Ella se ferma :

- Alors, non. Tu peux sans doute utiliser un sortilège d'Entrave et demander du renfort ou...

Harry, légèrement agacé, l'interrompit :

- Non. Impossible. Je dois _détruire _cet... ennemi.

- Ah ! Si c'est Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Non, mentit à-demi Harry.

- C'est pour ta... mission ?

- Oui.

Le visage de Ella se détendit.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

Harry demanda impatiemment :

- Pouvez-vous vous renseigner ?

Ella haussa les épaules :

- Je peux demander à Maug...

- Non, au professeur McGonagall.

Ella, le visage las, hocha la tête :

- D'accord.

Elle toucha le Portoloin et un peu honteux de sa sécheresse à l'encontre de l'Auror qui s'était toujours montrée amicale, Harry dévora plusieurs parts du gâteau de madame Weasley. Heureusement, se dit-il, elle avait meilleur goût en cuisine qu'en matière de tricot...

Le lendemain matin, Ella trouva Harry préparant le café. Prudente, elle en refusa une tasse. Harry, en buvant la sienne, comprit pourquoi : son café était toujours aussi mauvais.

- Tu as l'autorisation. Pour l'Avada Kedavra. Minerva dit qu'apparemment, tu n'as pas d'autre solution. Quelqu'un le lui a dit, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry ébaucha un demi-sourire. Dumbledore... S'adresser à McGonagall n'avait pas eu d'autre but.

- Excusez-moi pour mon attitude d'hier, Ella.

L'Auror sourit gentiment :

- Hmm... Je comprends. Tu as dix-sept ans et tu es enfermé. Comment juger quelqu'un dans ta situation ?

Après qu'Ella soit partie, Harry se prépara rapidement et tenant fermement sa baguette ( il tremblait ), il se concentra et transplana. Il se retrouva au coeur d'un petit village typiquement anglais. Les rues étaient peu animées et Harry regarda des deux côtés de la rue principale. L'une des extrémités du village donnait sur un bois, l'autre vers une colline cultivée. "Sans doute par là..." Il marcha fébrilement, s'assurant régulièrement que sa cape d'invisibilité le dissimule bien. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée et Harry plissait les yeux, guettant toute chose inhabituelle dans ce paisible décor.

Il vit s'approcher deux randonneurs, un homme et une femme aux visages détendus malgré l'effort. Le couple le dépassa et Harry les vit emprunter un petit chemin montant vers la colline. Il scrutait toujours les champs, à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Le couple de randonneurs progressait à bonne allure. Harry leur jetait un coup d'oeil de temps à autre afin de voir si eux non plus n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange. Il s'immobilisa : le couple avait fait de même et rebroussait chemin, à mi-hauteur de la colline. Intrigué, il les vit redescendre à bonne allure et repasser devant lui, un peu soucieux.

- Tout bien réfléchi, ce dossier pour le boulot ne peut pas attendre, disait l'homme.

- Et moi je crois que j'ai oublié d'éteindre la gazinière, renchérit sa compagne.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner et reporta son regard sur la colline. Une phrase de Hermione, une explication sur Poudlard, lui revint en mémoire. _Incartable..._ Poudlard était incartable. "_Si jamais un Moldu s'approche, il se rappèlera soudain qu'il a oublié quelque chose d'important et fera demi-tour ou bien ne verra que de vieilles ruines avec un panneau d'interdiction d'entrer..." _Harry avisa une petite cabane tombant en ruine presque au sommet de la colline, seul bâtiment aux alentours. Le repaire de Voldemort ? Malgré la chaleur de cette fin du mois d'août, Harry frissonna. Il entendit l'église du village sonner treize heures. Dans quelques heures, il ferait nuit et Nagini sortirait sûrement en quête de nourriture. Harry resta aux aguêts. A vingt heures trente, l'horizon déployant ses couleurs orangées et violacées, Harry s'impatientait quand un bruissement d'herbes raviva son attention. Malgré l'obscurité grandissante, il devina à une trentaine de mètres une longue forme ondulante. Harry plissa les yeux, l'épiderme douloureux de ses muscles tendus et de sa peur, et braqua sa baguette, prêt à lancer l'ultime sortilège... Maintenant !

Il tendit sa baguette vers le serpent et sa bouche trembla. Voldemort ! Le Maître des Ténèbres allait attendre le retour de son étrange compagnon. Comment réagirait-il en découvrant le cadavre de son serpent ? Il comprendrait qu'un de ses horcruxes avait disparu et il ne manquerait pas de déduire que quelqu'un savait ! Tout comme il devait se douter que Slughorn, le nouveau directeur de Serpentard, n'avait pas du oublier ses questions insistantes sur les horcruxes. Voldemort ferait vite le lien et l'acharnement meurtrier s'accentuerait.

"Pas maintenant", renonça Harry en baissant sa baguette.

Nagini se semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et à contrecoeur, Harry transplana.

Une tasse bien chaude de thé entre les mains, Harry douta jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant la desctruction de l'autre horcruxe - s'il y arrivait ? Voldemort et Nagini auraient peut-être changé de tanière. Mais il était convaincu d'avoir bien agi et se coucha néanmoins frustré.


End file.
